


Knitting is Stabbier

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: What DO you get an ex-assassin with legs like that and amazing hair?





	Knitting is Stabbier

**Author's Note:**

> December 14's prompt is Secret Santa

It was fair to say that Darcy was a little stressed. She’d woken up that morning and checked her email, just like every morning. Only, this morning there was an email from JARVIS. And not from Tony being stupid, but actually  _ from _ JARVIS. It was that time again… Secret Santa time.

Darcy didn’t have a problem with Secret Santa. No, in fact, she rather liked the tradition. It cut down worries about money, and worries about forgetting someone in the whole gifting process. Plus, there was the fun of trying to guess who had your name (without really trying to find out). No, she was a fan of Secret Santa.

However, JARVIS’s email had told her that she was going to be getting a gift for Natasha. And honestly, what  _ did _ one get a gorgeous, slightly dorky ex-assassin with legs like  _ that _ and hair that Darcy really just wanted to run her fingers through forever?

_ Herself _ probably wasn’t an option, so… now she needed to find a gift that said  _ I think you’re amazing and want to spend a lot of naked time together with you, but it’s totally cool if you’re not into me like that _ . She’d just lost an hour to the rabbit hole that was Amazon. It wasn’t a total loss, she had a new vibrator on its way, but she was no closer to finding something for Nat.

“Hey,” Nat said as she came down the hall and into the communal sitting area just off the dining room that was kind of like a living room, kind of not.

“Hey.” Darcy was parked on the couch with her laptop. It had felt a little weird looking at vibrators sort of out in the open like that, but not weird enough  _ not _ to. Although, she was glad that the order confirmation screen was gone when Nat came into sight-range of the screen.

“Are you doing anything?”

Darcy glanced down at the screen. Google was up. That was innocuous enough. “Not really, no. What’s up?”

“Forever ago, you mentioned teaching me how to crochet. I don’t know if you meant it or not, but if you did, would now be a good time?”

“Yeah, of course.” Darcy closed her laptop and set it on the cushion beside her before getting to her feet. “I’m still a little surprised that it’s not a skill you picked up somewhere along the way.”

“I knit. It’s stabbier.” There was the slightest hint of a smirk on Nat’s face.

“Yeah. There is some stabbing in crochet, but mostly hooking. Although the tiny metal hooks for thread crochet, you can stab with those.” Darcy motioned towards the hall. “Let’s go pick some yarn and find a hook.” She started off towards her room.

Nat fell in step next to Darcy. “Those are the ones you use for doilies, right?”

“Yeah. Definitely don’t want to start there, though. Although…  _ You _ might be able to figure it out.”

“I doubt it, but now I have a concrete goal, though. I want to cover this place in doilies.” Nat peered around the hall like she was already planning her doily-takeover. “But no, I figured I’d start with one of those unsightly scarves that’s super long and all uneven widths.”

“I refuse to believe that you’re capable of making something unsightly.” Darcy narrowed her eyes at Nat’s smirk. “Now you’re going to purposely make it unsightly just to show me, aren’t you?”

The smirk widened into a grin, but Nat didn’t answer the question. “Isn’t is traditional that you give those scarves away, too?” 

“Absolutely. Hey, that could be a good idea for Secret Santa.” Darcy could make Nat a pair of mittens or something. This would be the perfect excuse to stare at Nat’s hands to try and get a size for them. Of course, those would be better knitted than crocheted…

No, that would probably be a stupid idea, anyway. Nat always wore gloves that she could actually do things in. Darcy had a mental image of Nat trying to hold a gun in a pair of Fair Isle mittens and couldn’t help a snicker.

Nat arched a questioning eyebrow.

Darcy shook her head. “Oh, just thinking about Secret Santa things. I have  _ no _ idea what to get.”

Nat nodded, and her expression was serious. “If you’re not getting something ridiculous, it’s always nice to give something you can enjoy together.”

That was a good idea. Not the something ridiculous, but something they could do together. Now just to find something she could enjoy with Nat. Other than the new vibrator that was on its way. No, that sort of thing was best thought about when Darcy was alone.

They reached Darcy’s room and the little yarn stash tucked away in the corner. Nat took the lid off the large blue bin and started to rifle through it while Darcy looked at hooks.

“This is a pretty impressive collection.” Nat pulled out a skein of sparkly purple and shifted it in the light before putting it back and pulling out a green ombre.

“Yeah. I think stash-building and actually doing something with it are totally different hobbies.” Darcy pulled out a hook. “This should be good. Big enough to let you see the stitches.” She paused. “And don’t pick black. Not to learn with.”

“What about…” Nat dug around for another second before coming out with a burgundy Darcy had bought on a whim. “This?”

“Yeah. You take this…” Darcy handed over the hook before picking up her own skein and a hook for herself.

Before Darcy could make any suggestions about where to go to sit, though, Nat plonked herself on the end of the bed. “Alright. Teach me to yarn.”

Surprising exactly no one, it didn’t take long for Nat to get the hang of crochet. Soon enough, she was zipping back and forth in rows of what she had declared a scarf.

“You can always look at YouTube, too, if you forget how to do something.” Darcy stuck her hook through her yarn and put it down beside her on the bed.

“Well, I do prefer the more personal touch.” Nat smiled, and there was a playful glint in her eye. 

“Go ahead and keep that.” Darcy gestured to the yarn Nat was holding. “Although there’s a yarn store just a few blocks away that I practically live at when I’m not here.”

“We should go. And… You should let me take you out for lunch to thank you.” 

Darcy shook her head. “You don’t have to do that, I was glad to do it.”

“Darcy…” Nat’s fingers were warm as she tucked a piece of hair behind Darcy’s ear. “I want to take you out for lunch.”

“Oh.” Darcy stopped short, eyes slightly wide. “I mean… Yeah, that’d be awesome.”

Nat trailed her finger around the curve of Darcy’s ear before slipping away and standing up. “Maybe someone will see me working on this and ask what I’m knitting.”

That was likely. And maybe Darcy had an idea of something she and Nat could enjoy together. Besides the vibrator.


End file.
